Letters from the heart
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: All through the pilgrimage Tidus wrote letters. Letters about his thoughts and feelings, but mostly he wrote about Yuna. I dont own FFX. may contain spoilers. does not contain every little thing that happened. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Besaid**

Dear Yuna,

My mother had always taught me to help people in need. At first I thought that was nonsense, I tried to tune her out whenever I could, but I guess I learned anyway. When I first heard that a summoner may be in trouble, I found myself rushing in despite Wakka's warnings, and the priest's cries. Imagine my surprise when the doors flew open and out stepped this dainty, beautiful creature that could barely stand on her one two feet. Those first words out of your mouth were a melody to my ears, even though I didn't know what they meant.

When you called down that Aeon from the heavens, my eyes never strayed to the sky. I was watching you dance. Your shimmering eyes, your slightly embarrassed smile…I never believed in Love at first sight until that day. Later, by the fire, I watched as you entertained the children with your stories. When you came up to me, talked to me, I barely remembered how two string two words together rather than a sentence! Wakka told me not to get any Ideas, but I saw my whole future, when I saw you.

---Tidus

**Kilika**

Kilika. The town sin destroyed. The look of determination upon your face was breath-taking. Instantly you took charge healing and helping. You never cease to amaze me. I watched you dance again, but the sight hurt my heart. They called it the Sending. The pyreflies flew around you, illuminating your face, your tears. You brought comfort to many people. Including me. You were the only one who seemed to believe me. You really have a lot of spunk. Once sin is defeated, and Kilika is restored, I can see us visiting here together. No sendings, no tears. I promise you, Yuna, no more pain after this. I'll make your life as big of a ray of sunshine as you have made mine. As your newly appointed guardian, I will make this a reality.

---Tidus


	2. chapter 2

**Luca**

When you said Luca was big, I didn't think you meant this big! It makes me kind of homesick for Zanarkan. Wakka thinks I may find someone here I know, and our journey may very well end here. I pray this will not be true. As much as I love Zanarkan, I feel life may be incomplete without you, Yuna.

Today marked the big game introduced by none other than Maester Seymour and his father, at least, that's what Lulu told me. When Seymour locked his eyes on you, it angered me. Was I jealous? Maybe, but I hated Seymour at that very moment. At any rate I was all pumped up and ready to go! How dare those Luca goers insult us with our Lady Summoner in our presence! Who would have expected that our biggest enemies didn't necessarily have the biggest mouths? When I heard that the Albehd Psychs had kidnapped you, my blood began to boil. Lulu, Kimari and I were off instantly to find you. You mean much more to me than some stupid game, plus where would I be without you cheering me on?

When we finally tracked you down, I knew those Albed didn't stand a chance. We took down that machine like it was nothing! Although, when the doors opened and the captures fell out, I guess it was all in vain. You could've taken care of yourself. We made it back to the game just in time. I may have played hard, but I had one eye on you the whole time. We may have won the game, but my battle will not end until sin is gone and you're in my arms. Now that Auron has pledged to protect you, I will never let you out of my sight.

---Tidus

**Djose**

Another day, another temple, wow has the time gone by! I haven't written in two days! Operation Mi'hen haunts my dreams, as I know it does yours. Wakka's worried, and so is Auron, though he would never admit it. You put up a big front, but I can still see your tears. Poor Wakka. I heard his brother was killed in one of these futile attempts. We already have a way to defeat sin, so why can't people just let you do your job? Now people are dead, and once again you dance. We should have just kept walking. I hate to admit it, but if seymour hadn't show up…no matter. I am thankful to him for that, and only that.

---Tidus


	3. chapter 3

**Moonflow**

Once sin is gone, we are returning here, Yuna. Just you, me, and a blanket. No need for anything else, I'll keep you warm. I've been thinking of life after sin, and there's no doubt in my mind, we belong together.

Damn those Albehd! Why can't they just let us do our job? I can't believe they snuck up on us like that! Next time they try and steal you away, I won't leave any standing! The next Albehd to cross our path will NOT survive the encounter. It looks like Lulu is warming up to me a little, but she, like Wakka, stand by their warning, or in her case, threat: Don't get attached. I don't understand why, but I'm sure they have their reasons. You are their "little sister" after all.

---Tidus

**Guadosalam**

Is Rikku really your cousin? And to think, when I first came here, I was traveling with her, and now we travel together! Now that Rikku has confirmed my story, the rest believe that I, like my father, are not from around here. Once again I thank you for believing in me before.

That skunk Seymour tried once again to build a wall between you, and us guardians. He is bad news, and I will be watching him most of all. I don't know what he said to you, but I can see it hurt you, scared you. Know that I'm here for you my darling. I can no longer hide my heart. Yuna, from the first time I saw you I loved you. For the remainder of these letters, I will make it true. I love you Yuna, So much

---Tidus


	4. chapter 4

**Macalania**

What a beautiful place! To bad it's on hard circumstances we come here. Why Seymour? Why Marry him? Just so Spira can be happy? What about your happiness? Doesn't that matter? I can see in your eyes you don't want to. You don't love him. What are you thinking? I know there must be some other reason we are not seeing. You know what happened to Seymour's Father! I'm tired of this! Seymour's servant has taken you ahead, but we are close behind. The only thing that stands between us and you, is the Cloister of Trials. I know you have your reasons, but obviously Seymour's intentions are much more sinister. Hold on, Yuna, here I come. I love you

---Tidus

**Bikanel**

Sin. My father. Once again he has taken me away. There is stand as far as the eye can see, and the heat is amazing, but my anger runs even more red. I'm glad Seymour's dead. After what he did to his father, I would have it no other way! I hate being separated from you, Yuna. It's my hope that we will be reunited soon. I'm sure you're here somewhere. As soon as I find the others, we will come find you. I hope you're safe. I love you

---Tidus

**Airship**

I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, Yuna. I wish…I just wish I had known. You don't need to do this, Yuna! Let someone else defeat sin! Come home with me. I can show you a life without fear. Let's go to Zanarkan. MY Zanarkan. A Zanarkan where sin has only breached once. I'm not going to let you die. I refuse! When I find you I will tell you this in person, but I will write it down just in case I forget. I have made a promise to your uncle. I will keep you safe. I love you always and forever

---Tidus


	5. Chapter 5

**Macalania**

Hush little baby, don't you cry, I will make everything alright. I see now where your heart lies. I love you too, always and forever. If you feel you must defeat sin, I will there by your side. I'm not going to let you die, Yuna. I will find a way to break the cycle! I don't care if I die trying, no matter how many guado, maesters, or undead stand in my way, I will carry on for you. I must admit, though, I'm scared. Listen to me, Yuna, we are not the traitors! We aren't the ones who lied to Spira, they are! We are simply caught up in it, and the only way out is to see this though to the end. There is a lot of things that have gone left unspoken, and there's a move going on in Spira. Something tells me Bevelle isn't the last we will see of Seymour. I love you, yuna.

---Tidus. PS yeah, I saw him too.

**Calm Lands**

Calm Lands. What an ironic name. The place where the final battle between summoner and sin take place. If you were to get the final aeon, you would die here, along with me. My heart is so entwined with yours that if your heart stops, so will mine. How can such a beautiful place hold such tragic secrets? The closer we come to Zanarkan, the quieter you become. You're scared. We all are. Many times I've comforted Rikku. She doesn't believe in any of this: sacrificing yourself for ten years of joy, we both know you're worth so much more than that! Two heads are better than one, and we will find a way to save you. The only event that will happen here, is our wedding . We may never see my Zanarkan, but anywhere you are, is home to me. Love you dearly,

---Tidus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gagazet**

Here I stand, surrounded by graves with Zanarkan around the corner. Lulu says this is where summoners fall, abandoned. I guess this whole trip hadn't really hit me until now. Seymour has once again reared his ugly head. I just wish it was I that could have told you about my Father, not him. I'm sorry I lied to you, Yuna. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Yes, sin is my father, Jecht. How he became sin, I don't know. Half the reason of this trip has been for me to figure that out. Our next stop is Zanarkan. Maybe there we may find the answers we both seek. I haven't yet found a plan, neither has Rikku and as I see the ruined towers of Zanarkan peaking over the horizon, I admit it looks bleak.

Lulu and Wakka seem to have given up, or maybe they never believed to begin with. Don't say goodbye, Yuna, not yet. I will find a way. Auron seems to know something. I will confer with him. Maybe he will have an idea. Don't give up yuna, I never will. Forever yours,

----Tidus.

**Zanarkan.**

A city dead for a thousand years, trapping inside the fears and doubts of guardian and summoner alike. I know it's not the same as my Zanarkan, but still, I can't help but feel a awed by the destruction. You've kept up a strong face so far, Yuna. Just hang in a bit longer, ok? Don't believe the lies Yunalesca has fed you, there must be another way! Our story will not end with the final aeon! Rikku was right, the final summoning is indeed a practice we should do away with! A summoner should be able to defeat sin and enjoy the calm. I'm still not ready to give up. Not yet, not ever! Those who are dead have done nothing but lie to us. I plan to march us all out of Zanarkan leaving behind nothing but our memories. I vowed to protect you, Yuna. We all did. Either we all walk out of here, or none of us do. Whatever it is you choose, we are all with you to the end. Now that I know for sure I will never see Zanarkan again, I am with you until sin is defeated. No matter what happens afterwards, remember that I love you.

---Tidus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sin.**

Yuna. This is my final letter to you. When sin is gone, I will be too. I have told Lulu and Wakka to give these to you when the time is right. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You are the summoner who did away with the old way. I am happy that you are alright. I love you so much, Yuna. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I didn't want to believe I'd be separated from you when this all ended. I may be the product of a dream, but my love for you is true. I'm sorry I couldn't show you my Zanarkan.

Both our fathers would be proud of you. Keep your chin up, stick close to Lulu and Wakka, they love you too. Heck, they told me not to get any ideas about you and me. I'm sure they would have said that even if the final summoning never existed. I'm glad I didn't listen, though. I don't regret meeting you, Yuna, and though it hurts like hell to leave, I would do it again while knowing the consequences. The reason I didn't tell you up front was because I didn't want you to have to choose between Spira's happiness and mine. I would rather know that you are safe from sin forever than to run away with you and have sin find us. I have an obligation to my father. I promised him I would free him. I guess what I'm trying to say is we made the right choice. No matter where I am my heart belongs to you. Goodbye my one and only love.

With a love the years can not change,

---Tidus.


End file.
